A Tear in the Beer
by CallMehHayleeD
Summary: *Sequel to A Joking Matter* More plots from Berserk and Brute. How is Him in on it? Blossom and Brat have their babies... surprises along the way. Can their relationships survive the drama that is now their teenhoods? *Also at the end of A Joking Matter
1. The Mist

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! I decided since the other author that tried to write this couldn't update the sequel fast enough: I'm taking over- well starting from the beginning of the sequel. I'm just leaving it in A Joking Matter as well because it's easier for everyone! Now! ****I'm sorry for all the false alarms! ****Please enjoy! **

**Three Months after A Joking Matter**

(Buttercup's POV)

I stared at my engagement ring. Two years from this date, and Butch and I will be getting married. Yeah, we're having a long engagement because we have to save up the money for a wedding and well, we're only sixteen.

I smiled softly as I felt his warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and rested my arms on his broad shoulders. I stared into his deep green eyes not being able to see what he saw in me. I kissed him softly and rested my head on his chest.

"Why can't things just stay like this? Quiet. Together. Peaceful." I whispered. My memories flashed in my head of a time when I loved mayhem. By the way he sighed I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I pulled my head back to look at his gorgeous face. His eyes and smile were content and soft. It was a beautiful and rare look. He was usually either mad or worried about something.

Our peace was interrupted by a squeal of delight. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but notice it was Bubble's distinct octave. I grabbed Butch's hand and walked towards it. There, in the middle of our living, was Bubbles hugging Boomer and Brat. I never thought I'd see that one.

"Oh no. It's the baby-mama drama." I chuckled. Blossom was right beside them with tears in her eyes as Brick held her. "Blossy, what's the prob?"

"Oh she's just being silly! The doctor confirmed she is having a bouncing baby boy!" Bubbles informed me. I nodded. Why does she look so distraught?

"Nothing. I'm just not sure if I should be happy or upset." She sighed.

"Be happy! Brat is having twin girls and you're having a lovely little boy! Things couldn't get better! It's time to fly!" Bubbled giggled. Oh she's back.

When I say she's back, I mean it. We lost her for a while after... after... that bastard tried to... rape her. Yeah it was hard on us all to see her so messed up. She couldn't even walk out to the mailbox without screaming at the sight of her own shadow. She didn't sleep. She didn't eat. We almost had to put her into a hospital.

Then, I took her to really meet Boston. Ever since they started talking, she's gotten a lot better. That kid... he could keep the rain from falling and the lightening from hitting in the middle of a sever thunderstorm. He got released last week to his recently found grandmother. Well, they found out who his father is and that opened up the realms to new relatives that could take care of him. His father wasn't an option.

Things are on their way to being back to normal. No, Blossom still doesn't trust Brick and Bubbles alone, and the guys are on constant watch of Bubbles for security reasons. On the brighter side of things, Blake and Breaker turned out to not be half bad once they got over their horny selves.

Speak of the devil and his demon...

"Afternoon, folks." Blake waltzed in, giving Bubbles a hug on the way. He was disgusted by what Bash did and has really proven himself in the way of being a good friend to her. Breaker turned out to a really quiet and sweet guy. He and Boomer are good buddies now. Before you start thinking we're crazy – we're still not good with the other two punks.

"Hi, guys." Brat smiled softly looking at Blake. He hugged her gently. It's really weird but those two are on the definite verge of becoming a couple. They obviously like each other.

"You sure are a hugger." I teased all too knowingly. "No wonder: you're the opposite of Brick." I stuck my tongue out at Brick. He sent me a narrow and playful glare.

"Do you want a hug, Buttercup?" Brick grinned and opened this arms.

"I'm good." I put my hands up.

"Come on! Hug your future brother in law!" Brick stepped towards me.

"Step any closer and beat you to a pulp." I threatened.

"Like I'm scared of a tree hugger." He snorted. I kicked his shin. He just chuckled. "You're loosing your touch, EcoButt."

"Shut up." I pouted and kicked his shin again this time with everything I had. He snapped down grabbing his shin in pain.

"Darn you stupid Thorn!" He shouted.

"You spend too much time with Abbs!" I grunted. Then an idea popped into my head. "Guys! I know what we need to do! Sorry Brat and Blossom, you'll have to sit this out. We're playing never ever with beer shots!" I grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Boomer yelled looking excited.

"Do we have beer?" Butch asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

"Dude, I live here. Of course we do." Boomer snorted. Loving superhuman speed, we were all sat down in seconds and Boomer was giving everyone a shot glass.

"So, does everyone know the rules?" I asked. "To review, you have to say something you've never done. If you've done it, then you have to take a shot. You loose when you pass out or throw up. I'll go first. I've never had sex."

Since Brat and Blossom were sitting out, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Blake were the only ones taking shots. Breaker's a virgin? That's surprising.

"I have never ever seen a penis." Bubbles thought _long and hard _before she gave us that one. She was, of course, the only one that didn't have to take a shot. What? I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I've never seen one. Okay, fine! Mitch and Ace tied me to a rolly chair and put me in the boys bathroom. You'd think someone would get me out... every guy that saw me trying to escape just rolled me back in there. It wasn't funny. The worst is Blossom didn't let me hurt them either.

As I threw my shot back, Butch spit his out staring at me.

"When did you see a dick?" He asked nervously. I snorted.

"I've seen tons of dicks. Your brothers' included." I laughed. His looked ready to kill. "Chill! I got tied up in the boys' bathroom! Yeesh! Plus yours! You modeled for my art project for me!"

"Not cool!" Butch smacked his brothers upside the head. I giggled. Oh my little green monster!

"Just asking, who's bigger?" He asked looking a bit self-conscious.

"Honestly or patronizingly?" I asked to make sure.

"Honestly."

"Probably Boomers but I didn't get that great of a look." I assured him. Boomer smirked.

"And you wonder why I get laid." Boomer chuckled. Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Not recently! Ow! Bubbles! Stop hitting me! How are you so strong! You're so little!" Boomer coward back as Bubbles beat him on the head with a newspaper.

"Wimp." She scoffed sitting back down.

"Wait! Bubbles! Why didn't you take a shot?" I questioned knowing she has had sex before and seen a dick. Brick's to be exact.

"Ugh. We didn't have sex. We just fooled around." Bubble rolled her eyes. "You act like I'm some whore! I'm not! Just really stupid. And anything by force doesn't count."

"I know, doll, I thought you and Brick well yeah." I muttered awkwardly.

"Girl, do I look like I'm crazy? Now shut up about that. I try to block out bad memories." Bubbles shuttered.

"So you guys made memories?" Butch mused mockingly. Boomer and Blossom looked really uncomfortable. Brick looked down right annoyed, and Bubbles was on the same boat.

"Not like that." Brick slugged him. "Shit. I'm out." He grunted and walked right into his room.

"Yeah, let's stop." Bubbles suggested.

"Why? Want to go fool around some more with Brick?" Butch teased. Without a second's notice, I had Butch pinned against the wall, and I could feel the anger pushing at my sinuses.

"Butch, she said stop. Can't you tell she feels guilty enough about what happened! I know you're just joking but enough is enough." I growled. What? She's my baby sister. I've got to protect her.

"Yes ma'am." Butch whimpered pathetically. "I'm sorry, Bubbles." He looked past me at her. "I was just giving you a hard time."

"It's okay. Boomer filled me all in about Teddy." She grinned evilly. Teddy? I rose and eyebrow.

"Anything but that! Please! Have mercy on my soul!" Butch begged and pleaded on his knees. Teddy? Who's Teddy? I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do tell."

"Teddy is his stuffed animal that he use to not be able to fall asleep without until I burned him." Boomer informed me. I let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay. Blossom burned blankey." I sighed. And you wonder why I'm not as tough as I use to be. Stupid Blossom.

Breaking the silence was a sharp yet low scream coming from Brick's room. What the heck? What in the world is that?

"Oh crap. I told her not to." Blake cursed and him and Breaker flew away. The black mist came closer and closer. Brat got pulled under and then Blossom. Under the layer of fog they lay silent and gray. I gasped and stepped away from it. What is it? Before I could think I fell to my knees and was sucked under. Oh crap.

**A/N: What did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? "Go to hell" it? :) Anyway you feel it - tell me what you think!**


	2. Robots Speak the Truth

**A/N Thanks Guys for all the support. Here you go! Chappy 2!**

(Bubbles POV)

I watched helplessly as my sisters, my best friend, the love of my life, and his brothers got sucked into a black fog. The fog was all around my legs but instead of dragging me under like the others it cracked and hissed at me. I didn't understand. How was any of this possible?

Brick's door creaked open and out came a wickedly laughing Him that reminded me of Hades. Behind him, like minions, was the Medusa act-a-like, Berserk, and the terrible and most blood thirsty of the evils: Brute. It made my lip curl up animalistically.

"Those fools!" Him cracked and chortled not even noting my existence. "They should have known they're meaningless teen love would set them up to fail!"

"What is she doing here?" Berserk's eyes widened as she caught sight of me.

"Hello, Berserk. Long time no see." I grinned evilly.

"No! No! That no possible!" Brute grunted.

"Him! You said the mist destroyed love and anything that loved!" Berserk yelled still staring at me incredulously. I chuckled. What a sad mistake!

"You never do your homework, do you?" I shook my head. "The reason your evil mist couldn't take me is simply because..."

* * *

><p>(Butch's POV)<p>

**In the Mist**

Shocked, I looked around trying to find Buttercup. I swear if this stupid mist hurt her, I'll – I'll – I'll do something really bad to it!

No. There was everyone sitting on the ground looking confused. We were in the living room it looked liked. There was something weird about it though. Nothing was quite right. There was Bubbles! She wasn't sucked into the mist, I remember! She might know how we got back!

She pulled down the book that was hiding her face and sat up on the couch.

"Hi?" She questioned looking confused. There were little differences about her. Her hair was longer and lighter and her skin was flawless where she usually had light hardly-noticable freckles. "Why are you guys here? I'm pretty sure you all secretly hate me..." She looked way with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why would we hate you!" Boomer yelled looking stunned.

"I don't know, Boomer. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that another girl is having your baby, you are already mad at me for fooling around with your brother, oh and you still haven't even considered asking me to be the baby's godmother. As I see it, that tells me you don't plan on me being around much longer." Bubbles babbles on looking hurt and confused. It sounded so much like Bubbles, but then again Bubbles was never so blunt.

"Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked her.

"Last time I saw her, she was in her room staring off into her mirror. She's so conceited. She's not even the pretty one – if she wasn't a whore, I doubt guys would pay much attention to her. Anyway, who likes a ginger?" Did she not have a filter for her thoughts. We opened Brick and Blossom's door to find Blossom brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Have to be pretty. Brick won't like me if I'm ugly. Must look perfect." A twin Blossom was mumbling to herself. I looked by my side to see the real Blossom looking humiliated and wide eyed.

"Hi, Blossom. Why are you so insecure?" Buttercup asked holding my hand. She gave it a squeeze to tell me she knew what she was doing.

"Isn't it obvious butt-face!" Blossom 2 yelled. "I'm fat and ugly! I have hair that makes me look like a clown and I can't dye it because of these stupid super human powers that no one appreciates! I save the world again and again, but no! No one says good job Blossom or Thanks! No! What am I useless! I use to be the best! Then Bubbles got pretty and Buttercup got smart! I'm not even the toughest! If I'm not the "est" then what am I!" She freaked out. What kind of universe is this?

"Cool." Buttercup smiled. "It seems like in this universe it's the showcase of how we perceive ourselves." The bathroom door opened and out came Brick 2.

"How's it hanging bro?" I asked kind of enjoying this.

"You know just chilling. I don't get why everyone is worrying. So what if my girlfriend is pregnant and I'm not even the father. I always put on a happy face and grin and bear it. I'm the big brother – I have to be a father-figure to my brothers. I don't know how we're going to buy food this week or pay the bills but no one cares! I can't let anyone see I'm worrying because if I worry- they'll worry!" Brick 2 had an overly cheesy grin on his face.

"You can chill with the sarcasm dude." I grumbled.

"What sarcasm? I'm the good father-figure that doesn't get to have a regular childhood because everyone around me are bloody idiots!" He still wore that grin. I turned to the Real Brick who wore a smile of sorts. Does he really feel that way?

"Hey, Other Me. Where is other Boomer?" Brick asked curiously. Oh no. Are we really going to torture each other?

"He's in the kitchen eating all the food I buy with my hard earned money while he sits around complaining about his life." Brick 2 told him without hestitation.

"What problems does he have! He's gorgeous!" Blossom 2 sobbed. I shook my head. I hope Blossom doesn't actually feel like that. I hope Brick doesn't feel like that. They both seem so... strong... there's no way this is how they actually feel. I followed the others as Boomer begged Brick not to find his brain... that doesn't sound right.

There's no way any of this is true! Bubbles knows we love her and Brick and Blossom aren't complete messes.

When we walked into the kitchen, Boomer 2 was crying like a baby and when he looked at us, he looked terrified.

"Are you okay!" I asked concerned.

"No! I ruin everything that I touch!" He blubbered. "I'm just a kid! How am I supposed to raise a child! Now, I'm not man enough to satisfy the only girl I've ever cared for! I'm a complete loser!"

"Oh! You're not a loser!" Buttercup tried to sound convincing. Just as she hugged him, Buttercup 2 and the other me walked in.

"Hi, newcomers! I'm blind and don't realize other people's issues! I try to act deep when the only thing I think about is Buttercup. Life is wonderful!" Other me smiled. I don't think like that! Okay, so I don't always recognize other people's problems and I might always think about Buttercup – but I don't think like that! Do I? "I'm also insecure but I'll never admit it!"

"Shut up!" I yelled getting somewhat frustrated with the stupid other me.

"Shhhh... I want to see how wrong it gets Buttercup." Brat snickered. She thinks this is a joke? Maybe it is...

"Hey. I'm Buttercup. I know I'm cool. I'm going to marry Butch and get away from my psycho sisters and all their drama. I'm so bored and I'm not afraid to show it." She shrugged. Wow. That sort of sounds like Buttercup.

"What do you think of Blossom and Bubbles as individuals?" Brat asked curiously. I wonder why she isn't here...

"Blossom... well... she's …. different. I wish she would just calm down. I can't handle all her drama. On the other hand, I couldn't live without Bubbles. She might be a bit off sometimes but she is the only one of us that really has a personality. I know you could tell because the rest of us speak like total robots." She listed. She was right. They did talk like robots. Then she opened the door and on the other side it was completely dark.

"Now, if you don't mind going to the next level of your joint subconscious minds. Many apologies, Brat, but you aren't part of the mind unit." Buttercup motioned for us to go on. Mind unit?

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

**Next Subconscious level**

That was sort of embarrassing. I hope everyone thinks this is a joke. I love my family but sometimes I do feel like I have to put on a fake grin for everyone. It's hard. Maybe the next level won't be so personal. Why aren't we trying to get out of here and where the heck is Bubbles? Not that I'm a stalker and wants to know where she is at all hours – I just feel the need to protect her. I don't know! It's just some primitive instinct!

Looking around everything was dark and sinister. This is so much better! Thank you brilliant people for getting us put in this pit! Come on Blossom. Just show me your smile. Make my day. Please? Wait where is Blossom! Where is everyone?

I looked everywhere then suddenly there they were in a dark alley – in a box. Blossom had our baby but it looked really sick. Bubbles and Boomer were huddled together for warmth and Brat was crying over a rotten body. Oh my. Butch and Buttercup were no where to be found.

My family! Cold. Hungry. Homeless. Dying. Separated. What did I do! I knew this was going to happen. Come on. It's just a bad nightmare. There's no way it got this bad, this fast.

"It was you! You're the reason we're like this!" Blossom screaming holding our baby closer to her.

"How is our baby?" I whispered looking down at the little guy as I got closer. He looked ill and cold. I knew this would happen. I'm a horrible father.

"_Our_ baby! You're not the father, idiot! He's _my_ baby!" She wailed trying to warm him up. I backed away. I've never seen her so... so hostile.

"I know. I just thought..." I trailed off not knowing what I was thinking. He wasn't mine. I just wanted to take care of him and protect him. I didn't want him to be like this.

"Bubbles was right! I should have stayed with Blake. At least he could take care of me!" She screamed with pain filled tears in her eyes.

"No. Don't say that Blossom. I'm trying. I'm going to take care of you. I'll get us out of this mess. Don't leave me. I _need_ you." I panicked. "Please, don't leave me." I begged. She gave me a cruel disgusted look and flew off in the direction of Blake's home.

"Blossom!" I cried and flew to meet her in the sky. I looked around us. "See here. This is where we first met. This is where I realized I was falling in love with you. Those cliffs over there are where I told you I loved you. Come on, Blossom. Don't do this to me." A sharp pain racked through my chest.

"Goodbye, Dick." She spat. I fell to the ground and didn't even try to ease my fall. My entire life ruined. How could I do this to myself.

"Blossom. Blossom. Don't go." I whispered. I closed my eyes and fought back tears. How could I be so stupid? Now I've lost everything.

"I'm not going anywhere." I heard her sweet voice whisper. I looked back up. We were in the black room again. She was the same as she was before. Her face was soft and she was smiling gently.

"What? But you and them." I stuttered trying to make sense of it all.

"This is the part of your subconscious that deals with fear. It was making you recognize your biggest fear." She told me gently. Buttercup suddenly became visible, and she looked shaken up too. Then one by one they started to appear. I forgot about them and looked at Blossom.

I rubbed her tummy gently and tried to think about what he was going to be like.

"When... when he's born... I want to be part of his life. I don't care if I'm not his biological father. I want to be a father-figure." I stuttered a bit not knowing how it would sound to her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She snorted. What!


	3. Fourth Wall and Percy Jackson

(Bubbles POV)

"Give them back!" I screamed helplessly. This is torture. I'm stuck here arguing with the evil of all evils while my family is in some horrible mist.

"Not unless you really explain why my mist didn't work on you!" He shouted back immaturely. How many times do I have to explain this!

"It didn't work on me because I'm not innocent!" I pulled at my hair frustrated. "I've been through too much to have innocent teen love. I don't love with my mind like the rest of them. I love with my soul, and my soul is my inner light that can fight off any darkness."

"Hmm." He mused slowly getting smaller. "What is a soul? Is it a combination of mind and heart? I've never understood what it is..."

"Well... it's a person's..." I tried and failed to explain. Who really had souls?

(Boomer's POV)

**Still in the mist -sigh-**

That was horrible. They hated me. My kids hated me. I knew it. I'm going to be a horrible father. Okay stop being selfish! I'm the reason Brick works himself to death!

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I heard Blossom snort. "Of course I want you to be part of his life." She hugged him tightly. At least they're happy. I'm glad Bubbles isn't here. This would be too hard for her.

"How could this possibly get worse!" Buttercup shivered looking for another door.

"It wasn't that bad..." Butch trailed off.

"That's because your biggest fear is that your hair will start turning gray." Blossom huffed. "I don't care what Butch number 2 said, you seem pretty darn sure of your self!"

"I can't help it I don't stress over things! That isn't my biggest fear either! Do you really think I care more about my hair than I do my brothers and Buttercup and you and Bubbles. You want to know what I just witness? I just saw Buttercup leaving me for Breaker. The more I think about it – the more it makes sense! He's smarter, stronger, and isn't an ADHD freak that can't even sit still!" He shouted on the verge of tears.

"Guys. Chill." I breathed quietly not thinking yelling would be appropriate. "We all worry about losing the ones we love. Calm down." They quieted in a second.

Then the floor fell out from under us. I worried as I looked around the new realm.

I felt like a ghost. I tried to talk but it was impossible. The people didn't even notice me now. I was in a prison cell. It was when we were born.

The picture flashed and it was when we first met the girls. I could hear what I had been thinking like little me was saying it out loud.

"Awe. I have to fight her? She's pretty!" Little me whined. Tears brimmed my eyes and the years flashed by me. I stopped and really watched a moment from when I was twelve. I was talking to Brick.

**The Memory/FlashBack/Picture thing**

_ "Brick?" Twelve year old me asked timidly._

_ "Yeah." He replied peaking up from his book. We had only been out of non-existance for a year now. _

_ "I did something really bad, and I don't know what to do." I whispered._

_ "It can't be that bad. Whatcha do?"_

_ "I... um... you know... with Amerazia Grace." _

_ "You did what? Oh... you did it with Am? What's so bad about that? It's human nature buddy. Go forth and have fun." Brick scoffed. It is Brick's fault that I became a man whore._

**End of Flashback thingy**

The pictures kept flashing like strobe lights. Every girl I hurt. Every one that I made cry. All the innocent girls whose innocence I stole away ungratefully and then left them.

Then it got to Bubbles and everything was like in slow motion like that was when I really started living. Her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. The way her smile made me melt. The way she'd get angry over everything. I still saw an angel. Then bad things came. Brat's news. The Punks. The Rights. Bubbles and Brick. Bubbles hurt face when I acted like I didn't care. It all weighed on my shoulders like it weighed one hundred tons.

Then the good times came back but they weren't the same. Bubbles's eyes had gotten deeper and wiser. Brick look nervous. Butch kinda looked high. Buttercup looked a bit sad but deep in her eyes you could see bliss. Blossom had wreck written all over her. Brat on the other hand was oblivious.

Then it cut off and the floor again fell out from under me. I expected my family to reappear, but I was still alone. This time there was nothing. It was me in nothingness.

"I have to get out of here." I cursed under my breathe but I'll leave those words out for any children reading this. **(BOOMER! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! DARN IT! NOW YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT!) **

"I could really use Tyson right about now." I mused aloud to the thin air. You know, Tyson? From the Percy Jackson series. I only got to chapter eight of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Now I really need to get out! I have to know if that douche Luke gets killed! **(No one dare tell me – I mean Boomer)** Oh really Haylee? Who's breaking the fourth wall now?

Back to the story.

"Is there a way out of this?" I asked the air I guess.

"No." The air answered back. What the hell!

"Thanks. Mind showing who you are?" I asked it. I've officially gone insane. Butch would have a laughing fit if he knew I spoke back to the air.

"Percy Jackson knows the answer..." It hissed back. Now I'm confused. This isn't the Labyrinth. It doesn't do all these mind trick. It does other mind tricks.

"I think you have the wrong place." I informed it.

"Oh, sorry." I felt its presence leave. Now I'm alone again without the creepy voice that was in wrong universe. I wonder who that was? I really am starting to obsess over this book. This is worse than Blossom's Starlight obsession. Wait... it's showing me what I'm obsessed with. If I were obsessed with getting out then maybe...

"It doesn't work that way!" A girlish voice I knew as Berserk's screeched. Damn it. Now she can read my mind. What's next? Is it going to start raining ponies? Why did I say that?

Little ponies fell from the sky. I hope the others are having better luck than me.

**A/N: Okay there you go for now. Sorry for the wait. My computer's been OOC (out of commission) for a little while. Yes, I'm turning into a Percy Jackson fan girl even though I hated the movie – I love the books. Boomer is going to be the one I feed my fan girlishness because well I feel like it. Tell me: what are your thoughts so far?**


	4. The Basket

(Bubbles POV)

"Fine." Him hissed. "The only way for you to get them out is to go in after them. You'll suffer many a gray things. I hope you loathe it."

"I'm not scared." I told him completely confident.

"Confident little Bubbles. For that I'll take you to them. You can suffer with them that way. It will be more amusing for me to see you cry when they break into tears." He laughed maniacally.

"Bring it on." I declared loudly. "What do I have to do?"

"Let yourself go." By the word "go", his voice sounded distant like I had traveled miles and miles.

I crash-landed in a black room. The others were there arguing about how to get out.

"Hey, guys." I chirped. They all looked at me with relief and disbelief.

"I thought Him had done something to you!" Boomer sighed and hugged me. He kissed my lips and forehead gratefully. I just grinned.

"Besides annoy me to death, he was pretty harmless." I assured him with a small giggle.

"Did he tell you how to get out of here?" Brick asked seriously. I turned to him even though I knew it bothered Boomer.

"He said the only way out is to survive as one until the end." I tried and failed to explain. "All I know is that if one of us dies in here – we all die. We're like one person."

"What's going to kill us?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Ourselves." Brick answered her sullenly and very wisely. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm on the edge of insanity."

"Brother, I went there a long time ago." Butch laughed making everyone join in on the happiness. His laughter was like that: infectious.

"Guys, how long do you think we have left here?" Brat asked suddenly sounding in pain. Everyone quieted instantly and snapped their heads in her direction.

"A few hours maybe a day or two. Why?" I asked her concerned.

"Because my water just broke." She gulped and bent over in pain.

"Okay, just lay down." I instructed trying to think back to all the baby birthing classes we had went to. Blossom was on her other side and Boomer was holding her hand reassuringly.

"_Not that easy!_" A booming voice filled the air and the world broke away from me.

I looked around searching for the answers on what happened. It was an out of body experience. Without thinking to or anything, I jumped up. I couldn't fly. I couldn't feel any of my powers.

Giant claws snapped behind me where I had just been. I gulped. My adrenalin started rushing and the blood pushed against the sides of my veins. My head pounded while my heart raced.

I burst into a sprint suddenly and avoided the trail of fire that burst behind me with each step. I skidded onto my knees under a bunch of flying arrows. I squeaked and continued to run.

I had to side step to avoid sudden spikes. Then the floor narrowed to one narrow strip of crumbling rock. On each side of me was molten lava. I pushed myself harder to go faster than the rock crumbled but my super speed wasn't on my side. My foot slipped a few times but I kept moving. The floor went back to normal.

The air of danger was completely gone and my instincts told me I was safe. I breathed and looked around trying to find a way out of the blackness.

Out of the darkness emerged Boomer. He didn't look like my Boomer though. His hair was messed up in the sexiest manner possible. His eyes were full of lust. He was only in extended boxers. It was hard to control myself.

I blinked and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"H-h-hiiiii." I stuttered stupidly.

"Bubbles, Love." He purred in the most desirable way. I bit my lip like it would hold me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. It felt... wrong.

"Boomer." I whispered and tried helplessly to push him away. "Stop it. I told you. I'm not ready."

"Don't you love me?" He asked looking extremely hurt.

"Of course not... You're not Boomer." I could tell now that we were this close. His eyes were a shade off and he didn't act like Boomer. Boomer never would push me. He loves me.

"Damn you." The hologram cursed and vanished. I fell into a new realm of sorts. Everyone appeared one by one. We all remained quiet watching for Brat. She never came. Finally Boomer appeared and everything was whole.

"I never knew how much pride I had." Brick looked down ashamed.

"Pride? I wish it was just my pride. I had to overcome... envy I think it's called." Boomer shivered.

"I'm not greedy am I?" Blossom asked with tears in her eyes.

"Greed. Pride. Envy... damn it! I got wrath! I don't understand! I don't have unrighteous anger!" Buttercup yelled angrily. Irony at it's finest.

"Gluttony... I feel bad... I need to start being more giving..." Butch sighed. Everyone looked at me. I stared down embarrassed.

"Lust." I whispered too lightly for them to hear.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Lust." I said finally loud enough to hear. Bells started to ring and a game show like door appeared. A Him clone was standing my the door dressed in a yellow with red pin-stripes shirt and black slacks. When we spoke, he sounded like a auctioneer.

"Hello and welcome to Can You Survive Yourself! I'm your host. Congratulation, Super unit! I see all six of you have survived and you are allowed to have your freedom – if you pick the right doors! You are allowed one hint as a unit."

"Okay." Brick agreed without asking any of us.

"Brave one, huh. The first set. Door one says the truth. Door two lies. Pick the one that tells the truth. You can ask one question."

Our geniuses looked stumped. They whispered among each other trying to think of something that would tell them. Even I tried to think of ideas. Boomer and Buttercup got into an argument on the topic. Only Butch remained calm. He walked up to the doors.

"What color is my hair?" He asked them.

"Blonde." Said the lighter door.

"Black." Said the darker door. Everyone stared at him honestly. I was shocked. Why couldn't we think of them. He opened the darker door and motioned us all inside.

We were now in a bright blue room. The Him-host looked displeased.

"I've heard that riddle before." Butch told him with a smirk.

"Tricky one you are. I'll have to watch out for you." He growled. "To unlock this door, you must all answer the one question I ask you honestly. If one of you lies, doesn't answer, or tells a half-truth half lie, You all perish and I get a yummy snack! Who's my appetizer?" He grinned evilly.

"I am." Boomer told him bravely. What! Boomer! You can't killed yourself. What if he ask something you have to lie about. Please, don't let us down. What would I do without you? Before I could start crying this happened.

"No." Brick grabbed him quickly. "What do you think you're doing? I'm going first. I'm not putting my baby brother at risk."

"You're stressed out because I'm just that – a baby. I'm a man now, Brick, I can do this. I don't have much to hide." Boomer shoved his hand off his shoulder.

"Alright then! Butch." Him-Announcer turned to Butch. Butch gulped but other than that kept his composure. "Why did you really propose to Buttercup?" He asked. Huh? He loves her. Why else would he propose to her?

Butch had a face on that was hard to describe. It kind of said "HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW THAT!" I have a feeling we don't want to know the answer to either question.

"Because I'm a jealous, greedy bastard and didn't want anyone else to take her away from me and I'm in love with her." He told him with a harsh voice. Honestly, it scared me.

"Fine. You are honest. Boomer has more to hide." Him-Announcer huffed and turned to my Boomer. "Boomerson Jojo." He cleared his though. He opened his eyes and they glowed a creepy yellow. "Was Brat the first girl you got pregnant? Explain what happened."

"No, Brat is not the first. The first girl was Rebecca Carlz and she got an abortion on my request. The other girl was Quinn Baker. I tried to talk her into an abortion, and she fled the country and changed her name." Boomer sighed and looked at me apologetically.

Seriously? I understand that was before me, but it still hurts. It hurt enough with Brat but knowing that a girl I don't even know has been closer to Boomer than I ever have kills me. He acts so guilty – I can't help but think that he's just playing me like those other girls. Damn it... I'm tearing up.

"Awe poor Bubbles is crying." Him-Announcer taunted cruelly. I grimaced and balled my hands in fist. I looked up at him bravely and showed him the biggest and cockiest smile I've ever had.

"Brick," Him-Announcer turned away from me. I wore smug smirk. "Are you attracted to Bubbles? Mentally or Physically."

Brick choked as Blossom crossed her arms. Oh, Brick. Please don't lie.

"I mean, she's gorgeous – of course." Brick struggled. "Yes, I am attracted to her on a physical level, but mentally she's no more than a sister or a best friend."

"My monitors say you are telling the truth." Him-Announcer grunted unenthusiastically. Now if my sisters and I can be honest, we're in the bag! "Why are you girls still with them? You were supposed to hate them by now." He yelled asking all three of us.

"Brick is smart and hott as hell. Plus, I love him." Blossom grinned.

"Butch is tough, strong, and treats me right. I love him more than life it's self." Buttercup laughed knowingly

"Boomer is my everything. I'm with him because I love him." I smirked. "Just to remind you, you promised to let us through if we answered one question each honestly."

Him-Announcer grumbled angrily, but had to let us through. Who knew villains were fair? He's getting softer with age.

The next room was a spiral of colors. I grabbed onto Boomer to keep from falling over. He was wobbling too. This isn't good.

"Pick the purple door for freedom, my yummy snacks!" Came a snickering Him-Announcer voice. I groaned. This place is full of color. There were ten doors, and the kept flickering color. Butch and Buttercup put on their game faces and would run at a door when it turned purple. It would change before they got it open. Boomer and Brick tried to help them while Blossom and I tried not to upchuck.

"This isn't working!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, you're an artist. You're always talking about instinctive patterns caused by human thought." Boomer was onto something. Okay, so he listens when she talks about things but not me! I'm definitely getting played. "These are images from our minds. How to break an instinctive pattern?"

"I- I – I forget!" She kicked the ground frustrate. She looked down and smiled. "You have to look at something else! Boomer, you're a fricken genius!" She squealed. Well not squeal because she doesn't squeal but the Buttercup equivalent.

"Everyone look down." She ordered. We did as she said and the tan floor made the world stop spinning. "I'm going to find the purple door. Keep looking down."

She walked around a bit before she opened a door with a light at the end of the tunnel.

"DARN YOU!" Him-Announcer cried from somewhere. We shuffled our feet not daring to look up. We walked out and it was like falling off a mountain.

We were all back where we had been before we had been sucked into the mist. Brat was no where to be found. In her place was a big basket with a note on top. I walked over slowly and picked up the note. I gasped as I read it.

_Dear Bubbles and Boomer,_

_ If I must fail to destroy you, I can still distract you. Not even I can kill innocent infants. Brat's dying wish were for them to go to you. Don't think I'm going to stop trying to eat you. I won't. I'm just not as evil as I once was._

_-Him_


	5. Rejected at the Baseball Park

(Boomer's POV)

I could hardly listen to Bubbles read the note. They were beautiful. The little boy, I guess since he's wrapped in a blue blanket, opened his eyes suddenly blinking rapidly. He suddenly smiled and gurgled a sound I think was supposed to be a laugh. I could help but grin. The girl, swaddled in pink, opened her eyes slowly and looked around quizzingly. She made a little sigh of content that made my heart melt.

"What are you going to name them?" Brick asked. I hadn't even thought of that. I guess I was just going to let Brat decide.

"I don't know. Mojo had it easy. We named ourselves!" I sighed a bit frustrated.

"I don't think Brat left you hanging." Bubbles laughed showing me the ends of their blankets. On the little boy's was the name River, while on the girl's was the name Shyla. I smiled. They fit perfectly.

"I guess they're names are River and Shyla then." I smiled.

"Way to stick with the B theme." Butch teased. I rolled my eyes.

"They're allowed to have their own identities." I reminded him.

"I wonder if they have super powers." Brick mused. He can't ever just be happy that he's an uncle or at least happy for me. Can't take his nose out of analytical mumbo-jumbo.

"They should." Blossom informed us making me roll my eyes. I picked up Shyla as Bubbles picked up River.

"I don't know what we should do. Brat and I hadn't got anything for them yet." I worried. Blossom's laugh tinkled out.

"I figured you wouldn't." She explained and opened up a door to the storage room. "When I went shopping, I got you guys stuff as well." Everyone just stared at her. "What? I'm always prepared."

Buttercup opened the door to the nursery we had painted a few weeks ago. The girls started working faster than I ever saw them move. They finally zipped and stood in front of us smiling proudly.

"It's all ready!" Blossom chirped. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"You two are amazing." I whispered. "I'd hug you if I could. How can I repay you guys?"

"You're practically our brother-in-law. Family helps family no favors asked." She reminded me with a soft smile. She put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion rack through me. I finally felt at home with people that will do anything for me and love me.

"Wait. I kinda wanted something in return." Buttercup told her laughing. She turned to me looking very serious. "Don't ever hurt Bubbles and we'll be even." She grinned. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of it." I gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"Good. Now, put those babies to bed." She tweaked my nose and walked back to Butch. I walked into the nursery and it looked amazing.

The walls were painted a faint blue with one dark blue stripe around the upper center. Two white cribs were pushed against the far wall side by side. A field of butterflies was painted on the wall to the left. An ABC rug was in the middle of the floor. A huge toybox was on the near wall with a snow white dresser right beside it. From the ceiling hug cloth butterflies. It looked really beautiful.

Bubbles put River in the crib to the left that had race car bedding, so I put Shyla in the one with butterfly bedding. I stepped back to stand with Bubbles. I wrapped my arms around her but kept on watching my kids. How did I get so lucky? Two great kids. A perfect girlfriend. An amazing family.

River instantly got fussy and started balling. I flinched at the sound.

"Oh Mr. Big and Bad can go fight the worst of the worst but he gets scared because of a baby crying?" Bubbles laughed as she picked him up. She looked at him for a moment then layed him down beside Shyla. He gave a cute little sigh and fell asleep beside her. She too fell asleep peacefully. It even seemed like the wore content little smiles.

"How did you know that's what he wanted?" I whispered confused. I'm their dad... why can't I read their minds like she can.

"I slept with Buttercup and Blossom until I was nine. They need each other." She whispered staring down at them lovingly. It's like she's their mother.

My life could not get better.

**(Blake's POV)**

"Are you a retard!" I screamed at Berserk. How could she just go through with that! They killed their own sister with that stupid plot. "Why can't you just realize when you've lost! They're all really good people that don't deserve to have to be suffer from your infernal plots! Face it! Butch is going to be married to Buttercup in a few years and Brick is going to be a step-father in a few months! You. Have. Lost!"

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily. "I will get my Brick! You can't stop me!" I don't know what came over myself but I slapped her across the face with the force I would hit a guy with. She stumbled back and fell on her butt. She blinked and looked up scared.

"B, I'm sorry." I tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to hit you." She sniffed and held her face. She knows how to make me feel guilty. What? I might not like what she's doing, but I kinda sorta really like her. She's cool when she's not plotting someone's doom.

I pulled her hand away gently and examined her cheek. It would be bruised pretty badly, but she'll live.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"I understand." She spluttered trying not to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please, don't be."

**(Bash POV)**

Nothingness sucks.

**The Next Day**

**(Brick's POV)**

I grinned ear to ear as I hung up the phone. I had been checking that all my plans were still a go. I have planned an amazing day for Blossom and me. Starting now. I walked into our room where she was finishing doing her hair for the day.

"Hey baby." I smiled happily.

"G'Morning. You seem happy this morning." She noted amused.

"I am and you will be too. I'm taking you away for the day."

"To do what?"

"You'll see."

**Half an Hour later**

We arrived at Uhop in no time. It's the one day a year that they serve strawberry oatmeal with honey toast. Blossom told me how much she loved to get it every year.

I opened the door for her in time for a bunch of people to run out.

"FIRE!" They screamed. Without thinking we both ran in there to see what was going on. Okay, I naturally wanted to poke the fire! Don't look at me that way! Fire is my element! Blossom on the other hand handled the situation the right way. She blew ice on the fire which was kind of a disappointment for me. It went out but everything was burnt. She grinned happily. I thought she'd be disappointed. The next Uhop isn't for three hundred miles and she didn't get her annual breakfast that she loves so much. What a way to start out a date. Working.

"Oh my gosh! Babe! That was so cool! It's been forever since I've got to put out a fire like that face to face instead of from a distance." She was out of breathe from excitement.

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty cool. I'm sorry about your breakfast." I sighed.

"Oh! It'll be back next year." She rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go make sure everyone's okay." She ran out of the building looking excited. This wasn't how I wanted to start our picture perfect day, but at least she's happy. Sigh.

When I finally got into the parking lot, she was helping the ambulance guys check people out. She was smiling as little kids hugged her and thanked her. I couldn't help but grin. She really does love helping people.

"Anyone seriously injured?" I asked one of the ambulance workers.

"Nothing more than a little smoke inhalation." The man assured me. "They're lucky your girlfriend there was able to help them." Ouch. Way to hurt a guy's ego! The ambulance packed up as it finished giving a person oxygen. Said person of course hugged Blossom and thanked her over and over.

"They're all safe." Blossom told me as she finally was able to break away from all the thank yous and hugs. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much! It's been so long since I've worked."

"Um. Yeah. Not exactly what I planned, but if you're happy – I'm happy." I smiled weakly. She let go of me and looked behind me.

"Hey, I got a call about a fire. What's happened?" Buttercup's voice came from behind us. Butch was with her of course.

"Anyone hurt?" He asked.

"There was a interior fire, but it'll be salvageable for them. No one got hurt." Blossom informed them.

"That's good. We were heading to breakfast at the diner across the street. Want to join?" Buttercup offered.

"That sounds cool." Blossom grinned looking at me as to ask.

"Like I said, whatever makes you happy."

Breakfast was fun. The girls talked animatedly about anything and everything like such girls. Butch and I talked a bit about sports and cars, but he's always talked more to Boomer about that kind of stuff. They always got along better than they did with me. I was always the parent. I guess that's why Butch didn't argue when I offered to pay the bill. What a man I raised my sister to be!

After paying and talking a bit more, a water park came up.

"Yeah, we're heading to Water Daughters. You guys should tag along. It's great!" Butch smiled ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and prayed for Blossom to say no. She just smiled really big.

"I love that place! I haven't been since I was a a little kid. Unless, you had something planned, Brick?" My darling asked like a little kid. I just smile weakly.

"We can go horse back riding anyday." I shrugged. She clapped and accepted the offer. Yeah, we can go horse back riding any day in the mountains with it raining rose pedals at the end of the trail with a harmony of doves soaring above our heads with your favorite Spanish artist singing your favorite love song any day! "Let me just let the stables know."

"Cool." She practically ignored me as she kept talking to Butch about Water Daughters. I called everyone to tell them our plans had changed. They reminded me I still had to pay. Lovely.

**An hour later after Blossom got her bathing suit and they flew all the way to Water Daughters**

We just got into the park. The girls are changing into their suits. Butch was talking about how they had set a date for the wedding last night. Unlike most men, he wasn't nervous. He just wanted Buttercup to be all his forever and always. If I were a girl, I'd think it was adorable. Since I'm guy, I think he's whipped.

The eight hundred dollars I spent on not going to all the events I had planned was worth this sight. Blossom walked out of the bathroom looked like wow. She had on a tiny little pink bikini that... should be illegal. It had white and red stripes in random places. It covered practically nothing. Very illegal. Baby bump or not, she's the sexist thing I've ever layed eyes on. **(A/N: Not to break the fourth wall or anything, but I personally think love has made Brick blind.) **Come on Brick, don't think manly thoughts! Don't think manly thoughts! These trunks won't hide anything!

"How do I look?" She asked in a cutesty little voice as she ran one finger from her cleavage down her body to the hem of her bottoms. I turned into the lockers and slammed my fist into it.

"Dammit." I curse under my breathe. I composed myself and kept my eyes down on my own feet. "You look amazing." I smiled.

"Then why aren't you looking at me." She asked oh so innocently.

"Because the things I think about when I see you like that are very illegal in public places." I chuckled. Fuck it! Right now I'd pay the fine and do the jail time for it.

"Oh silly." She giggled. "Come on! Let's go on some rides!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me. I recovered from my very unpure thoughts when we passed a hairy old man in a speedo. This my eyes can never unsee.

She ran around this huge hill to a place with a pool at the end of a slide and a set of mats. She grabbed a mat and looked up the hill.

"Will you go with me?" She asked batting her eyes like I could say no.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. She flew to the top with me chasing after her. I looked towards the bottom not understanding what had her so scared. She gave the lifeguard the small rectangular mat and got on towards the front. She looked back at me.

"Get on. You're holding up the line." She laughed. I sighed and could feel a migraine coming on. This girl will be the death of me. I straddled the mat with her between my legs. I tried to position us so it wasn't as compromising. She just scooted closer to me and were sent off like that.

We came around the first turn kind of slowly. Then we went down a decent sized hill turning backwards as we went. We took a sharp turn way too fast and went up the side. It was like that ever few feet. My head banged against the wall with each sharp turn and she laughed the entire way. We suddenly sped up. I looked behind us just in time for come face first with the pool of water. I let go of her so I wouldn't pull her under and came up a little miffed. HOW IS THIS FUN!

I looked around as I came up from the water and Blossom was out and walking away with Buttercup. I wiped the water out from around my eye and got out to a very amused Butch.

"Looks like you had fun." He laughed. He must know the ride! I rang my hair out and wiped the water off my face some more.

"That girl. Is trying. To kill me!" I yelled frustrated.

"Awe, bro, why do you say that?" He laughed like he knew something I didn't.

"It's like she's doing everything she can just to tease me."

"At least you're getting some. Dude, I've became wanker. I haven't been a wanker since I was thirteen!" He acted like it was the end of the world.

"Oh shut up. I haven't got anything since she found out she was pregnant." I rolled my eyes. That would just be wrong.

"I can see why. She had such a hot body. Now she's going to have a mom body. I hope for your sake she's a milf." He shook his head. What is he talking about? Blossom is still as beautiful as always.

"That's not why. I love Blossom. She's stunning in any way shape or form. I just don't like the idea of having sex when she has a little person inside her. It freaks me out." I shook my head. He nodded like he understood. I can't help but think he doesn't. "How is it out of all of us, you're the one doing it right?" I asked. I always thought that would be me.

"I keep my nose out of drama. A lot less happens to me that way." He shrugged. I leaned against the cement wall of the equipment shed. I tried to stay out of drama... drama just oozes Blossom though. Yes, I meant it that way around. I love her – she's just made life harder. "Speaking of the girls, isn't all of this a bit unsafe for the baby. I mean the smoke from the fire and all these rides."

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to tell Blossom she has to slow down?" I raised an eyebrow knowing it could never happen.

"Valid point." He looked around looking to change the topic. He sat down on the bench and looked like something was troubling him. I gave him a look to tell him to spit it out. He ran a hand through his hair roughly and let out a heavy sigh. "I know that Boomer has to take responsibility for his kids, but I can't help but feel he's dragging Bubbles down with him. What's going to happen when she wants to go to concerts and out clubbing but she can't because Boomer has to watch the kids?"

"Don't worry about it. We can watch them from time to time, and Bubbles is thick headed. She'll go without him if she really wants to go. I know her."

"Another question. Why'd you do it? I mean with Bubbles."

"I don't rightfully know. Bubbles is innocent and naïve like myself. I felt comfortable with her. Everything was at our own pace. It was pure lust. I'd never be so stupid again."

"It doesn't sound like lust to me. I mean, you said you guys didn't even have sex. That's not lust right there." Butch looked up at me seriously. What is he trying to say? "You love her, don't you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm in love with Blossom."

"I know that." He chuckled and leaned back coolly. "You can love more than one person and there's a difference between being in love and loving someone. I know, dude. I've felt them both. You'll never see anyone quite the way you see that one girl you're in love with. Blossom will always be your main girl. But, no matter how much you fight it, you'll always love Bubbles as well. We can't help who we love or who we're in love with."

"Little brother, are you trying to tell me you love someone other than Buttercup?" I asked walking back to the little picnic area that we had reserved. I spotted the girls going down some big yellow ride.

"No. I love Buttercup, and I'm in lo ve with her. She's not my first and only love though." He sighed. I scrunched up my face. What was he talking about it? "Do you remember my first girlfriend? Paige Turner?" He asked. I tried to think back. That was so long ago.

"Um... yeah... didn't she get seriously injured and die because she was riding on the back of her step-dad's motorcycle?"

"Then they got t-boned by a drunk driver. Yeah. She was my first love. She'll always be in my heart." He sighed. "I could have saved her. I know it. If I had been faster."

"You saved that little girl who's mom was drunk driving. Paige would have wanted you to. It was years ago. You need to let go so you can give your entire self to Buttercup."

"I know I do. I can't help but feel like I'm doomed for the same thing to happen. I'm scared, Brick. I don't like being vulnerable. I don't want to give my everything to Buttercup and then she rip my heart out." He teared up. I knew it looked incredibly gay, but I hugged him. He needed it. When I let go he was staring at the table. "Today's her birthday. The little girl. She'll be five today. Today also would have been Paige and I's third anniversary."

"It's all because of you that the little girl gets to see her fifth birthday. Don't let it get to you. If that hadn't happened, what would have happened with Buttercup. You two are made for each other. I'm sure you have Paige's blessing."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Butch, why haven't you talked to me about this before?"

"I don't know. You already had so much going with Boomer and Blossom. I just didn't want to bother you like I am today. I'm sorry we kind of crashed your date with Blossom."

"Oh, forget about it. She's happy so I don't mind. I was a fool to think I could give her a perfect day."

"Here," He pulled out his wallet. "I was going to take Buttercup to the Townsville Gnomes's game tonight. Why don't you take Blossom?" He handed me the tickets. I stared at them.

"I can't take these from you." I refused. Just because I'm awful at making plans doesn't mean he has to ruin his. He snorted and shoved them back at me.

"Seriously, dude. I'll take her home and we'll have more fun there." He assured me with a wink.

"Have fun and be safe. We don't need any more little one's crawling around."

"Yeah. That'll happen." He rolled his eyes. "Buttercup practically wears a chastity belt and she burnt the key and spread the ashes across the Atlantic."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for you, but this serves you and Boomer right for all those years of tormenting me." I patted his shoulder as the girls came running up to us. Blossom jumped into my arms. Thank god for fast reflexes. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a few people glaring at us. What the hell? I know I have some enemies and so does she but here?

"Brick. Today has been so much fun!" She laid her head on my chest.

"It's not over yet." I whispered in her ear smiling a bit. She looked up at me quizzingly. "Go get your clothes on and you'll see when we get there."

"I don't like surprises." She reminded me.

"You've said that to all my surprises and you loved them so will you please just trust me."

"Fine." She hopped off my lap and walked off to get dressed while Buttercup air-dried next to Butch.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her smile. Especially this much. You're good for her, Brick. She needs these random days of just being a regular kid." Buttercup grinned.

"Thanks, BC. And thanks for taking care of the kid brother. I always hoped he'd find a girl like you." I smiled and glanced at Butch though I don't think she noticed.

"You might want to go change. She's going to be waiting on you. You know her and idle hands. We're going to stay here for awhile. Want us to wait up for you guys or are you planning a late night?" Butch asked pulling Buttercup into his arms.

"I'm not sure. Don't wait up. Have fun." I winked and jogged back to the locker rooms to change.

**At the baseball game**

We arrived at the park a few minute ago. We're just walking around until the game starts. Blossom told me that this was her first time at a baseball park. Now that' ridiculous. She had fun looking at all the things I guess I just took advantage of like how the stand were set up, all the different booths and benders, and how little kids were dragging the dirt.

There was just something I could shake. People were glaring at us as we held hands. I put my arm around her a little more protectively as the glares got more intense and I glared back. What are these people's problems. We suddenly came face to face with an elderly couple.

"Don't worry about those ignorant people." The woman told Blossom. "I was 15 when I had my first child and he grew up to be in the United States Airforce. They don't know anything."

"Thank you ma'am." My darling smiled softly.

"Thank you." I grinned as well. "I know if you can make it, so can we." The man put an arm around his wife lovingly.

"It'll be tough, but ignore them all. You're the Utonium girl." The man suddenly went from looking at me to Blossom with the last sentence. "The superhero? You've probably saved these chumps butts more times than they can count. If they can't be grateful for that, then who needs 'em."

"Thank you, sir. I don't care about the looks and glares. I was born to protect these people, not be loved by them. I've done my job. I made a mistake. A beautiful mistake. I don't regret it."

"You're a lucky lad. You've got a great girl there. Don't forget it." The man put his hand on my shoulder like old men do and they walked off.

"Yeah don't you forget it." Blossom giggled.

"Like you would let me." I snorted.

The game went off without a hitch. The Gnomes's won. The kiss cam stopped on Blossom and I and there were actually people who cheered for us. It was nice and reassuring. The music just started and the fireworks are about to start. I didn't have a perfectly planned out day, but this is nice too. Plus, Boomer has a buddy that's working for fireworks display and he's going to hook me up.

The first firework went up in the sky and it rained down blues and greens. Blossom snuggled into my chest and watched the show in awe. She'd comment on them from time to time and her eyes started to get heavy.

"I think the big finale is coming up." I whispered trying to keep her up for my surprise. She watched the sky with a smile. Then it came. Boomer's boy is a genius.

In the sky the words, "Marry me Blossom?" were spelled out in bright pink fireworks. It was going to cost me an arm and a leg but it's worth it. She turned around to me and I pulled out the diamond ring I had gotten so long ago. It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time.

"Blossom Utonium, I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't want there to be a morning I don't wake up with you by my side. I want to be a good father to our child and a loving husband for you. I promise to love you and cherish you until I take my dying breathes and even after that. Will you do the honor and marry me?" I breathed feeling shaky and nervous.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Her expression looked torn. She breathed in and then began to speak in a small whisper. "No. I'm sorry. I can't." What?


	6. Maybe, Baby, and Mary J

**A/N: _Hey guys! How are you? I'm great. Did anyone else... Wait... I hear someone..._**

**Brick: HEY BOIS! Waddup! I want to give a big shout out to 3B-JOJO-66 for being a great fan and taking time to actually message Haylee – not just review the story!**

**Me: Brick, you're wanted on the set! Leave! This is called an AUTHOR'S NOTE for a reason!**

**Blossom: Oh lighten up, Haylee! 3B-JOJO-66 was being nice! Yeah that's right! Holla to you giiirrrllll!**

**Me: I apologize for their obvious highness. I thought I hid their marijuana after we filmed that scene. Obviously not.**

**Butch: Seriously, Haylee! You weren't supposed to say that!**

**Me:Quiet on the set!**

**Brick's POV**

"W-w-why?" I stuttered completely shocked. I was just so ready to hear her say yes. It didn't even come to me that she could say no! I felt like choking on my own tongue.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else." She whispered avoiding my eyes. I nodded. She flew up into the air and I followed after her. She led me to the park. The park where Brat told Boomer she was pregnant. Things said in the park never turn out well for my family. She sat down on a bench by the lake. I sat beside her not taking a my eyes off her face. She looked physically in pain.

"Brick, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I really do, but I can't right now. I'm already going to be a teen mom. If we got married now, people would just assume I'm another stupid girl. Anyway, I'm not going to have the perfect little body I use to have. I'm going to have ugly scars and stretch marks. Plus, I'm not going to be able to dedicate myself to you completely. I'm going to have a little boy that needs love and affection." She finally looked in my eyes. I wiped the tear away that was rolling down her face.

"He's also going to need a dad. Do you really think Blake is going to step up to the plate? Love, I've told you once and I'll tell you a million times if I have to, I love you for you. If you blew up like a balloon, shaved off all your hair, and got welts on every inch of your skin, I'd still see your beauty. I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you." I cupped her cheek in my hand. She pushed my hand away gently.

"I feel like you're only marrying me because you don't want him to grow up without a dad like you did. You irrationally feel guilty for something you didn't do." She sighed heavily. It was hard to see her in so much pain.

"You've seen me blow up buildings, steal candy from babies, and halfway knock you and your sisters unconscious without showing a morsel of guilt. You think I'm going to feel guilty for something I _didn't_ do? Maybe you don't know me very well. Guilt is not an emotion I feel very easily. That's just in my genes. I'm a sociopath. I understand if that's why you don't want to marry me, but don't give me more credit than I deserve." I chuckled darkly. My crazy, crazy Blossom.

"Can I be honest? I like your bad boy side." She giggled. "It's hott." Now she tells me.

"And I love your every side." I smiled softly. "It makes you, you and you are perfect just the way you are." She looked down again. In her eyes I could tell she was having an internal struggle.

"I was talking to Abbs. She says there's a chance that the baby is yours. The pill might not have took. Regular hospital machines couldn't tell exactly how far I was along because the super genes probably sped the process along. That's why Brat delivered so early and the babies looked normal. Abbs says that the timing of my morning sickness makes the chance that you're the father even more." She tried to explain. I couldn't help but smile. I might be a daddy not to mention the woman I love is the mother.

"That's great." I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

"I hope." She mumbled. Her eyes closed slowly and she snuggled into me more for warmth. I held her and just watched her yawn and try to open her heavy eyes. She finally fought them open.

"Brick. Ask again in a few years. The answer will be yes." She yawned. She put her head back down and drifted off to sleep. I'll take that as yes enough. I just smiled and looked out at the night sky before returning to her beautiful face. I noticed someone putting something by a cross in the middle of the park. I used my super vision to see what it was. It was a picture of the elderly couple we had seen tonight.

"_I'll miss you Mom and Dad."_ The man in his mid-forties or so whispered. How is that possible? I looked up at the cross. It was a memorial made by the city. It read: _In memorial of Thomas and Frieda Ringer. War Hero and Army Wife. 1932-1998 and 1933-2000_. That's impossible. We were just talking to them tonight, but that says they died over a decade ago. I looked up at the stars. The northern star twinkled just a bit. I chuckled as softly as I could not to wake Blossom. Maybe we do have people in high places.

**Bubbles and Boomer day right after Buttercup and Butch left to answer the call**

**Bubbles's POV**

I opened my eye grudgingly. The light blinded me. I closed my eyes again trying to catch some more sleep. I only got two hours last night. I sat up when I heard a cry. I glared at Boomer.

"I swear to God that you might as well get a vasectomy because I'm not going through this again." I growled. What? I'm a bitch when I don't get my sleep.

"Vasectomy! Why didn't I think of that!" He banged his head against the wall. I looked at River who was crying then I looked a sweet angelic Shyla who was sleeping. I opened my eyes a bit more when I noticed something. They looked older. I blinked and rubbed away the sleep trying to figure out what I was seeing. They looked a few weeks old instead of a few days.

"Boomer? Do you notice something different about them?" I asked urgently. I threw the covers off me and stood over Shyla.

"Yeah. Yours is sleeping and mines is crying." He grunted.

"No!" I smacked him over the back of the head. "They're aging too fast."

"Huh?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Go sleep." I sighed. I'll have to talk to Blossom about it later. She'll have theories. I took River from him and he hushed up.

"M'kay." He closed his eyes and fell asleep right there. I looked down at River.

"You're daddy's getting old fast." I whispered. He giggled wildly and I swear he nodded his head. I laid him down so that I could move Boomer into the bed. He's gotten heavier. Thank god for super strength because he was dead weight.

I picked up River and Shyla and took them into the living room so they wouldn't wake him. I don't understand how he does it. I don't think he slept last night at all. I mean one of them was always up and crying. It was ridiculous. Hopefully things will get better.

"Guys. Let's talk. We've got to give your daddy a break." I told them talking them like it was completely normal. They just stared up at me. "Don't give me that look. He's tired and so am I! When you're our age, you're going to wish you got to sleep all day." River giggled and Shyla hit him making him hit her. Oh great.

"Hey now! No hitting! Hands are for clapping!" I gave them pointed looks. I've gone nuts. They both huffed. Can they understand me? These kids will be the end of me. "Smile." I sang smiling like a fool. River made a angry gurgling sound and Shyla looked away from me.

"Smile." I sang again. River giggled and grinned just like Boomer. I looked at Shyla who was ignoring me. "Smile." I sang. River made a sound that mimicked the tone. She looked at me. He made the sound again. She smiled softly.

"Atta girl!" I grinned. I looked at both of them in my arms and couldn't help but just want to see them grow into amazing little people. I looked around and noticed the small blue twin infant stroller.

"Wanna go for a stroll in the park?" I asked them. Yes, I'm offically insane. River gurgled happily and Shyla was still smiling. I set River down so I could strap her into the car seat like majigger. I did the other twin and off we set. I loved the fact that Jojo head quarters was in the middle of the park. Is it safe to raise kids in a volcano? I hope so. Is it safe to have a volcano in the middle of a park? Touche.

I pushed them down the trail taking in the fresh air. Every time a butterfly would fly passed River would get excited and squeal and laugh. It was adorable. It worries me how calm Shyla is though. Maybe she takes after one of her uncles.

I noticed a few people glaring or ogle at me. Oh please. For all they know they could be my brother and sister! People are so quick to judge.

"Whore." A teenage boy coughed as he and a bunch of his buddies passed me. I stopped and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Did you just call me a whore!" I shouted.

"I did. Momma Mia." He challenged.

"Yeah. They're two days old. I got my figure back fast didn't I." I tossed my hands in the air as if to show off my body. "Their mother died in childbirth. They're never going to get to know her and she was one hell of a woman. She was practically my twin." Okay myself from a different universe. "You calling me a whore means you're calling her a whore. If you're calling her a whore, then we have a problem." I growled. His eyes got big.

"Umm.. uh... I didn't know." He stammered.

"These are my boyfriend's kids. You know what. He is a better person than you could ever dream to be. Unlike you would, he's actually taking responsibility for his action and he's raising them. He dropped out of high school because my dad died and he wanted to be able to support me. I myself have probably saved you ten thousand times before. If you can't show me, and him, and anyone else respect then you can take a stick and shove it right up your butt."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"I ever see you making an ass of yourself again. I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it. Understand?" I smiled happily. He walked away hurriedly. His buddies looked at me for a second and followed after him. I turned back around to the kids. I walked around front to see their little faces.

"Guys. I don't care what anyone ever tells you. You're perfect and so was your momma." I told them with a heavy sigh. River reached out his hand and patted my head while Shyla grabbed my finger in her little hand. I snorted and smiled. How did I get blessed with having them in my life?

I pulled them over to a bench and started to hum. Yes, this is a high school musical moment but I like my life being a musical. I sang softly "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. A few people stopped and listened. I smiled. River laughed while I sang and Shyla drifted off to sleep.

"Take it from an old man. It's never too late not to grow up." An old man that seemed to come from mid air told me smiling. He looked oddly familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked confused.

"I don't think so." He chuckled like he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah... well... I'm kinda forced to grow up." I shrugged. "But thanks."

"Getting older and growing up aren't the same thing." He told me. I stared at the ground sort of confused. "They're adorable. They love you. You'll be a great adoptive mother to them."

"Thanks." Wait. "How did you know..." I trailed off. When I looked up he had disappeared into thin air. How strange. I'm going nuts.

**The Next Day**

**Butch's POV**

**In the basement of the lair/home.**

I took another hit off my joint and sighed in deep relief. My mind started to become floaty and I couldn't feel my limbs. I just leaned back in my chair and thanked god for letting the stress go away.

You don't think I'm actually not stressed without anything. Hell no. I've been hitting since well... I think since Paige died. It's the only way to forget that anything ever happened.

I ran my hand through my hair and laid my head against the cement wall. I think the last time anyone else came down here was well... a long time ago.

I winced as a bright light entered the dark room. I looked at the door and tried not to laugh. I held my breathe the best I could, but someone came into the room. I let go of my laughter when I saw it was just Bubbles. Bubbles can't do anything to me.

"Butch?" She asked coughing at the foggy air. I laughed at her swiping at it. That won't do any good! "What are you doing down here?"

"I don't know." I let out a hard breathe. I looked at her wide eyed. "What are you doing down here, gigglypuff?" I threw my head down laughing like a hyena. I opened one eye to see if she was still there.

"Are... are you high?" She asked blinking really hard. That's funny. She looks like a baby laughing.

"Are you?" I chuckled.

"Alright. Give me that." She held out her hand. I coddled my joint like it was a baby. Yessssss... My joint is my baby! I'll take care of it and make sure no one takes him away from me! Bubbles coughed again. "What is in that!" She snapped taking my baby. I pouted and laughed at myself. I'm so funny!

She snubbed it out and unwrapped it. That's no fun!

"No, Bubbles! The mary-ga-wanda goes inside!" I laughed. Mary-ga-wanda! I am the king of hilarity!

"Go upstairs." She ordered. She moved her hair and suddenly it was all slow motion. Mary-ga-wanda is amazing.

"Will you make me fooods?" I asked getting hungry. I needs foods! She growled and picked me up. She's strong! I bet Buttercup is strong too! Cool...

**Awhile Later**

I don't know when I came to my senses but one moment I felt high as hell and the next I felt awful. Everything came back to me. Reality sucks.

"Ugh!" I grunted.

"Look whose back! It's the stoner!" I heard some voice say from no where. What? Who the hell?

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled quickly.

"Why?" The voice came again.

"I don't want my girlfriend to know!"

"Why shouldn't I tell her?" I realized the voice and my eyes focused on Bubbles. Thank god. Maybe she won't tell. "You're lucky as hell the others took the twins to shop for some more baby clothes."

"Please don't tell them." I pleaded.

"Do you realize what that smoke could do to the babies? Just because you're a brain dead stoner doesn't mean they have to be." She shoved me up against the wall roughly. I winced. Damn. She's strong.

"I know. I just – I need to get away." I shook in fear. I'm dead.

"That's no excuse! I deal with hard things too but you don't see me getting high!" She screamed in my face.

"Why were you down there then!" I asked still kinda confused on that point. She blushed.

"None of your business, but it wasn't something as bad as getting high!"

"I say that you were. Tell me or I'm telling Boomer." I threatened. I hate threatening Bubbles. She's so sweet and innocent but Buttercup can not find out about this. She sighed.

"Fine. I got back from hanging with Abbs and I was going to see if Boomer had any pictures of his old girlfriends so I can put it to rest that there's a reason he chose me." She tried to explain. She was snooping. Silly girl.

"Don't worry. You're the prettiest." I assured her trying to make her forget that she had saw me doing... bad things. She blushed.

"Don't give me that crap." She glared at me in a tiger-kitten sort of anger.

"It's not crap. I think you're really pretty." I grinned the smile I knew Buttercup loved and hoped it was genetic. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! My brothers flash you a smile and you melt, but if I try manipulating you, it doesn't work! How come!"

"I don't know. You're the best friend type. It would be weird to like you."

"Bubbles." I dragged out her name. "What came I do to make this all go away?" I begged. I feel like such a coward but Buttercup would hate me .

"Hmm..." She mused. "Promise to never do it again or get the fuck out." She looked me in the eye like it was the worst thing ever. Buttercup or mary j... AHH! Buttercup!

"Okay. I'll try." I sighed.

"And." She continued. Oh great. I lost sight of everything. One moment I was hoping she wouldn't cut my balls off and the next I was kissing her. Yes, that way around. I was shoved away from her.

"What the hell!" She yelled wiping her mouth. I couldn't speak. I didn't even know what happened.

"I-I'm sor-s-sor-ry-sorry!" I stuttered trying to understand it myself. My jaw was slacked and I was shaking with confusion.

"Well that's just great Butch! Now everything's going to be all awkward with Buttercup!" She groaned.

"No! We can not tell her what just happened! I'd rather you tell her about the marijuana!" I yelled out of shock and fear.

"We can't _not _her! That makes it look like we've got something to hide!" She yelled back at me. I slid down the wall pulling at my hair.

"Please." I whispered fighting back tears. "Please don't tell her. I can't loose her. She's all I have. Please." I closed my eyes as I felt tears spill onto my cheeks. I yanked at my hair and my breathing got heavy.

"But. Butch." She sighed. "Fine. Our secret."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me for lying to my sister!" She snapped. "I'm not a very easy person to get along with when I'm stressed and this is going to stress the fuck out of me. You say a damn thing about me being bitchy and I can kill you and leave no DNA evidence." I nodded in understanding. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Okay so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Anywho...**

**I always encourage my readers to give me their honest opinions and I love it when people criticize me because it makes me a better writer, but some people are really stupid. If you are going to blatantly insult me, my writing, and the effort I've put forth, please be signed into an account and don't judge an entire story on one chapter! **

**Now for my faithful reviewers, new-comers, and fans: will you please answer a few of the following questions? All questions apply for the original and sequel together.:**

**1. Who is your favorite friendship pairing so far in this story? **

**2. Who is your favorite couples pairing so far in this story?**

**3. What do you think of the events that just occurred between Bubbles and Butch?**

**4. What are your thoughts on the old couple/ guardian angels?**

**5. If I were to bring one person back into play who would you rather it be, Brat as a minor character or Bash as minor villain? Why?**

**6. Oh, and don't forget! What are you opinions on Butch's "little" addiction?**


	7. Trust is in the Family

**A week later**

**Brick's POV**

Things have been weird this last week. Not between Blossom and I because that's great, but it's Butch and Bubbles. They've been avoiding each other like they think the other has a plague or something. It's weird because they usually like to hang around and joke. Honestly, Bubbles has barley said anything in the last few days. It's kind of weird.

Anyway, I just walked into the kitchen to see her drumming against the table while looking outside. The beat was intense and angry – it could have made a nice heavy metal song. I know she's not writing a new song though. Her eyes are too vacant like she's trying to forget something.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. She turned her head to me and looked me in the eyes for a second before she fell into my arms crying. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm plenty mad because I know someone must have done something to make her upset, but I didn't want to hold her and Blossom see and take it as anything more.

_Oh come on! You two are best friends practically! If Blossom can't handle that, then she can back off. _A voice inside my head urged me. I hugged Bubbles even though I was a little leery. Voice, you're always getting me in trouble. Why should I listen to you? _Because I'm honest. Bubbles is hurt. You need to find out who's ass you're kicking!_

"Bubbles." I whispered. She pulled away from me looking miserable. She wiped her eyes pitifully.

"Brick." She trembled holding back a sob. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" I asked. I need to know. It hurts to see her in so much pain.

"I... I can't tell you." She sighed heavily.

"You can tell me anything. Did Butch do something to you?" I asked. It seems logical I guess...

"NO!" She yelled too quickly. She was tense and looked even a bit nervous or scared.

**Third Person POV**

Boomer stood in the doorway watching his brother comfort his girlfriend in ways he'll never be able to. It made a lump grow in the back of his throat and honestly, he could have cried. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore. Brick will always be able to be there for her more than he can emotionally and physically.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Buttercup whispered in his ear. He jumped a bit but looked at her and shook his head. Buttercup couldn't wrap her mind around why not.

"He's good for her. I... just have to trust them." He sighed. He didn't want to in the least – not after what happened, but he couldn't stand to see Bubbles in the pain she has been in the last few days.

"I know why she's stressing." Buttercup let out a heavy breathe and walked out onto the back balcony. Boomer followed a bit curious and confused. Mostly confused.

"Why?" He asked unknowingly.

"She found Butch doing marijuana and he told her not to tell. Butch told me." She informed him sadly. Boomer nodded. _It had to be more than that. Little things like that don't stress her to this extent._ He thought.

"Are you sure that Butch didn't do anything else?" Boomer questioned knowing both his girlfriend and his brother.

"What? You don't think he hurt her or anything? He wouldn't do that!" Buttercup got upset at the thought and it made Boomer back away cautiously.

"I just wouldn't put it pass him." He whispered trying not the set her off.

"Neither would I." She whispered lamely. "Sadly, neither would I."

**Butch and Blossom Watching a science documentary on the Psychology Channel.**

Blossom couldn't concentrate on one of the rare opportunities she had to just watch TV. She could feel it to the very bone that something was wrong in her family. Something very wrong. She tried to focus her eyes on the television screen in the den that she and Butch were watching. Butch didn't seem too into either. Just last week they had been so excited to see it and now, neither of them could sit still.

Blossom clicked it off frustrated and looked at Butch quizzingly. She knew there was something he wasn't saying. Butch just stared back looking confused.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Blossom cocked her head from one side to the other like she was trying to read his thoughts.

"I don't like being kept out of things. Butch, we're a family. All of us. I... wish you could see that... maybe you wouldn't be so secretive if you could. Buttercup might not see your inner turmoil, but I can." She told him seriously and got up.

_Does she know?_ Butch thought seriously. _Impossible. Bubbles is still avoiding me and stressing and Blossom would be straight forward about it – wouldn't she? Yeah... Blossom isn't the kind to beat around the bush. What was she talking about? I don't see us as a family... I mean... I love each and every one of them, but a family. Nah... not yet. Families know each other and don't keep secrets. Families aren't this screwed up. We're not a family._

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short after so long but I have big plans and plan on posting them really soon. I promise. Week tops. Maybe this weekend. Don't shoot me. I promise this is setting up hugely. Any guesses? **_


	8. Joshua Sombers

**Third Person POV**

Butch woke up not remembering ever falling asleep. It was weird for him. It was like time was frozen. The water in the fountain was standing still in mid air and clock didn't tick. He looked around sort of confused as to what was going on.

"Hello?" He called like whoever causing this was just going to be like "Yo! I'm in the kitchen! Wanna sandwich?"

From apparently no-where an old man came walking out towards him. It was the same old man that Blossom, Brick, and Bubbles had encountered. He was shaking his head. The old man was disappointed. Instead of everyday clothes, the man was dressed like an angel. A robe of white silk cascaded down to his ankles and wings stretched full and luscious from his back. A halo of gold rest above his head. Butch had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to believe what he was seeing.

"You know, kid. For someone so happy all the time and with such a great family, you don't have the slightest clue about what families are. Blossom wanted you to see that you were really a family, and Blossom, bless her heart, will get her wish if she knows it or not." The old man chuckled sounding a bit amused and a bit sullen.

"Um... what? Who are you?" Butch asked confused and kinda scared.

"I'm Joshua Sombers of the United States Armed Forces. I respect those Powerpuff Girls. They're fearless. I'm going to help them – all of them – by teaching you a lesson. When you learn that lesson, I'll allow you to go home." The old man told him. "If you need me, just shout. Don't worry about it. The future is easily rewritten."

"What?"


	9. Rock Bottom

I opened my eyes to find I was in a dark alley way. I looked around me. I saw Boomer beside me looking dirty and gross. He took a long drag off his cigarette. I thought he gave those up. His hair had grown longer and it looked like it had been awhile since he shaved. It made him look older. Boomer's head slowly turned to where I was.

"Why the hell are you here? Was I not clear when I told you to fuck off?" He spat.

"What? What happened?" I asked stupidly.

"Let's see. Your punk ass couldn't go without getting high. You kissed the love of my life. Oh and because you made her feel responsible, instead of just talking to me she went off the fucking deep in and committed suicide!" Boomer yelled at me.

"What? No. Bubbles wouldn't do that." I shook my head.

"She did. Like two months ago. A month after you just had to have a fucking relapse!" He shoved me. I didn't even take the time to process that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"'Sorry'." He scoffed at me. "Yeah. I see your lips moving but nothing comes out."

"What's wrong with you? You still have River and Shyla to take care of!" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the point anymore? If I knew how to commit suicide, I would." He shrugged.

"Oh my gosh. I have to see Brick." I shook my head and took off towards the volcano. I saw it. It gave me an eery feeling being there again. I entered through the door to see Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup holding babies and looked stressed.

"Nice of your to join us. What has it been? Two months?" Brick spat towards me. I nearly fell over. What did I do? My breathing was harder and I was confused. I saw Blossom looking at me with pity filled eyes. I saw in her arms was a little boy with red eyes and orange hair.

"What's his name?" I whispered.

"Helios." She told me with a small smile.

"Like the Greek sun god." I grinned a bit. She nodded.

"Get out." Buttercup hissed between her teeth. I looked at her and guilt hit me like a load of powerpuff girl.

"Buttercup. I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"Whatever. I said get out." She growled. "You cheated on me and drove my baby sister to suicide. Get out."

"I never meant for any of this to happen." I swore up and down.

"Well it did." Brick stood up looking me in the eyes. His eyes weren't like they use to be. They were cold and hard. He looked like a part of him was missing. He was emotionless and apathetic. I always knew he had a connection with Bubbles. Deeper than they could realize. "Remove yourself or be removed."

"Did you ever find out who's the father?" I asked ignoring his threat.

"For all intents and purposes, I am." He said in a dark and dangerous voice.

"So it is Blake." I was slightly amused by the fact. I didn't mean it cruelly, I just found it ironic that Brick is always being a father to kids he's not responsible for. First me and Boomer and now Helios. It's got to kill him.

"That's it! Get out!" He yelled. Emotion finally striking his eyes and the fire igniting. Anger. At least he's feeling.

"I know what you went through. You lost Bubbles. Not your soul mate, but you were in love with her. She was the sweet to your sour. The yin to your yang. You completed each other. She was in love with you too. She didn't know it, but she was." I told him. The flame flickered in his eyes and for only a moment they went soft.

"And you killed her. Boomer's soul mate and my best friend. You've never been able to let other people be happy! You always had to be the happiest or your life was miserable. You're a leech – that's all you are. You suck the happiness right out of everyone!" He yelled shaking slightly with anger. I thought about that for a second. Am I a happiness sucking leech?

"Brick – you're my brother! Practically my father." I shook my head trying to explain his words.

"Not anymore. You're not family of mine."

"Blossom? Buttercup?"

"Fuck you." Was all Buttercup said. Blossom gave me a sheepish smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed.

"Fine. I don't need family anyway. You've never been there for me before. So why now?" I yelled angrily and ran out of the house slamming the door on the way. What have they done for me?

What have they done for me? A lot apparently. Blossom could have told me that sleeping on the park bench can get your thrown in jail. Brick could have gotten me out of it. Bubbles would remind me not to do it again. Boomer would get me out of jail this time with means I don't know if they're legal or not. Buttercup slap me upside the head for being caught twice.

I never realizes how much I relied on them for entertainment either. I don't know how many times I found myself coming up with the brilliant idea to ask Boomer to play ball or find Blossom and watch a documentary. No. None of that now.

"Mommy? Why is that hobo crying?" A little boy asked his mom. It took me a second to realize I was a hobo. I have a new found respect for hobos. This is tough.

"I don't know sweety." The woman glared at me and dragged her child away like I would hurt him. Bitch. I suddenly felt a presence beside me. It was Joshua.

"What is it now?" I groaned.

"I just felt like this lesson couldn't be complete without taking you to her. The night she committed suicide. She won't be able to hear you." He told me.

"No! Don't!" I screamed in panic. It was too late. I saw Bubbles kiss River and Shyla good night- goodbye. She walked over to the closet mirror. For the first time I could see the fresh cuts up and down her arm. Oh man. Her face was stained with black mascara and she looked sickly thin. She shook a bit. She looked me right in the eyes. I knew she wasn't looking at me, but it was eery.

"I'm sorry Boomer. I didn't mean to fail you like this." She whispered to the air. She grabbed a small laser pen out of her pocket. She pointed it at her neck. She flipped it on and a green ray of light burst through it. She gritted her teeth and slowly drug it across her neck. The one laser that can kill us. Her head fell to the ground before her body. My stomach dropped and I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"Bubbles. No. No! Not Bubbles!" I yelled. I tried to touch her but I couldn't. Tears seeped onto my face and I wished I had the laser pen. "I did this." I whispered before blacking out.

My eyes broke open into a dark room. I looked around. I recognized it as the basement. On the small round table in front of me was rolling paper and the stuff. In confusion, I opened my phone. It was the day. The day I hit and Bubbles found me. I wish it was a relapse not just stupidity.

I stared at it for a second. I grabbed it all roughly. I ran up stairs passed Bubbles and Boomer who were getting the twins ready to leave.

"What's that?" Boomer asked. I ignored him and walked into the bathroom. I opened the lid and dropped the stuff in. I flushed the toilet and sighed with relief. Boomer was at the door watching me. He smiled a bit.

"Butch, it's times like these I'm proud to call you my brother." He told me like he knew. I hugged him. I knew it looked gay and it surprised him but I didn't care.

"Boomer. I love you and Bubbles and Blossom and Brick and Buttercup and the twins and Blossom's baby. All of you. You guys are the best family I could ask for. Never let me forget that. Promise me that you won't let me be stupid." I sobbed. My face was a river bed and my voice was shaking and sounded like I was crying even.

"But why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just promise me." I told him pathetically.

"I promise." He told me sounding confused.

"Thank you. Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you."


End file.
